The Crystal Gems: The Council of Blades
by Electivecross02
Summary: The Zerg swarm has made its way to Earth, and the only ones who can stop it are the Crystal Gems. As Steven begins to unravel more about the history of Gem society, the Gems are taken by the zerg to become the new Queens of Blades, a.k.a the Council of Blades.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steven and the Gems were hanging out at Beach City. They were playing in Funland arcade. Garnet was playing Whacker man, but ended up getting a little bit aggressive with it. All that was left was a twisted broken husk. Garnet suddenly began grabbing her head in pain. Pearl, Amethyst and Steven ran to her side.

Pearl: Garnet? What's wrong?

Garnet: Gr...something...I have to check.

Garnet leapt out of the building with no hesitation. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven followed her to the house, only to see her warp away.

Amethyst: Where's she going?

Pearl: To check on something, I suppose.

Steven: Something must've been hurting her. I hope she's ok.

Garnet warped to a secret building, illuminated by a single blue crystal. She walked up to it putting her hands on it.

 _En taro Tassadar, Garnet: Leader of the Crystal Gems. Why do you contact us now?_

Garnet: En taro Tassadar. I contact you now because I sensed something. Something that I hoped would be fake. But, I fear now it may be real. Are they coming to Earth?

 _...Yes. They are coming to Earth to infest and grow._

Garnet: You have to help us. Send someone down to help us fight, please.

 _Very well. We will send you the Dark Prelate to help you. Good luck._

Multiple phase warps began appearing, and a single energy disk floated over, spawning an alien warrior.

At the house, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven were waiting for Garnet's return. Garnet suddenly warped in with an unfamiliar figure. He had dark grey skin with green eyes. He wore golden bracelets, shoulder pads, knee pads, and ankle pads each with a green gem. He wore a red cloak over his mouth with a golden vest and a purple cloth over his front and back. His legs had multiple joints, two toed feet and three fingered hands.

Alien: En taro Tassadar, fellow heroes. I am Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul.

Steven: What?

Garnet: I needed to contact them. They are coming.

Pearl: No. They can't be after we drove them back.

Amethyst: Who?

Pearl: Them!

Amethyst: Oh...them.

Steven: Who's them? Who's he? What's going on?

Pearl: Steven. You need to know something about us. About Gems. Before our race was known as the Gems, we were part of an even larger, more powerful race of beings. We were once known...as the Protoss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Gems told Steven about their past.

Steven: Gems were once called the Protoss?

Zeratul: As was my kind, the Dark Templar. But like the Gems, we refused to subject our minds to the Protoss mind link, the Khala.

Pearl: So Gems became their own kind, and started doing what they did.

Steven: Now I know that, who are "they"?

Pearl: That's the thing we worry about.

Garnet: For thousands of years, the Protoss were at war with a far more dangerous adversary. Biological monsters called the Zerg Swarm.

Pearl projected an image of Gems and Protoss, fighting off hordes of nightmarish monsters.

Pearl: Countless Gems and Protoss were lost to those things.

Amethyst: They tried to come to Earth at one point, but with help from Rose, we totally kicked their butts.

Garnet: But now they might be coming back, and without Rose, I had to leave to call extra help. Zeratul is our help.

Steven: Oh, ok. So, what do we do?

Garnet: Originally, they sent a few smaller creatures, but a saw a future of thousands, no...millions of them. They are bringing everything to take the Earth for some reason.

Amethyst: And they sent just Zeratul to help?

Zeratul: I can call in Protoss warriors to assist us, but it will take time.

Garnet: Until then, we evacuate the city, get everyone out of range, and prepare for a fight.

Pearl: But unlike the Homeworld, we will be prepared for what they bring.

Steven: I think my shield can help.

Pearl: We'll prepare for the attack. Steven, get everyone out of here.

Steven: I'm on it.

Steven pulled out a phone.

Steven: Time to call in some political favors.

He pressed Mayor Dewey, calling him.

Steven: Mayor Dewey?

Mayor Dewey: Universe kid. What's wrong?

Steven: Dangerous aliens are on the way. You have to evacuate Beach City again.

Mayor Dewey looked to the sky.

Mayor Dewey: I don't see anything.

Steven: You just have to trust me.

Mayor Dewey: Well unless you have physical evidence of these creatures coming, I cannot authorize evacuation. Good day to you.

Mayor Dewey hung up.

Steven: He said until he actually sees evidence of these things, he can't evacuate the city.

Zeratul: Very well. I will go and be Steven's advocate. You three prepare for war.

Zeratul and Steven left the beach house and headed to the town. Everyone took notice of the alien walking alongside Steven, and followed him to town center.

Zeratul: People of Beach City. I bring news you must hear. A threat known as the Zerg swarm. They are endless in numbers and will kill or infest anything not in the swarm. Your mayor believes you shouldn't be evacuated because these creatures have yet to appear, but I come as evidence to the creatures existence. You must evacuate, immediately.

Everyone was confused. They looked up to the sky.

Mr. Fryman: I don't see anything.

Kofi Pizza: Is that thing another act to your circus show?

Zeratul: Circus show? I am Zeratul. Prelate of the Dark Templar, masters of the shadows. We are not here for your entertainment.

Steven: You have to believe us, you need to get out of...

A slimy biological pod hit the ground.

Zeratul: No, we're too late.

Onion walked over to the pod to investigate. A cobra like monster with three clawed arms, single tentacle leg, and a spiked frill. It was known as a Hydralisk. It grabbed Onion, opening its jaws, it prepared to bite off Onion's head. Zeratul drew a green energy blade from one of his wrist bracelets. He decapitated the beast, as smaller four armed raptor monsters called Zerglings began attacking. Zeratul finished them off with ease.

Zeratul: Everyone get out of here!

Almost immediately, everyone got their stuff together and left.

Steven: Let's get back to the beach house.

Zeratul grabbed Steven, disappearing into a cloud of smoke, reappearing next to the Gems. They had the Quartizine quartet of light cannons set up. Thousands of crab like creatures with large torsoes flew down called Overlords. They had zerg monsters loaded into their carapaces. They were also joined by curved worms with batwings called Mutalisks, squid beasts called Corrupters and manta monsters that shot smaller mantas called Brood lords and broodlings.

Garnet: Steven! Charge the light cannons!

Steven ran next to the cannons.

Steven: If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs.

The cannons powered up.

Garnet: Fire a barrage! Widespread!

The cannons fired a massive spread of pink energy lasers, that knocked Mutalisks out of the air. Surviving mutalisks fired glave worms that hit the ground. Brood Lords shot broodlings at the ground that the Gems killed alongside Zeratul. The Overlords flew over head, dropping the Zerg ground forces into the ocean. Some of them were grey, with heavy armor and scythe blades, called Roaches, massive centaur beasts with blade arms and massive armor frills, called Ultralisks, spiders with massive nests in their backs called Swarm Hosts, spiders with acid filled abdomens called Banelings, and centaur monsters with spider legs and long triple clawed arms called Aberrations. The rest were Hydralisks and Zerglings.

Garnet: Prepare yourselves.

Lion dropped down to help fight.

Pearl: Ok. Here they come.

Zeratul drew his energy blade, Pearl drew her spear, Amethyst drew her whip, and Garnet drew her gauntlets. The army drew closer and closer. Steven was knocked off balance by the trembling steps of the ultralisks falling onto a rock, getting knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven awoke some time later. He looked around finding himself in Zeratul's personal space craft, the Void-Seeker. Zeratul was on the piloting suit, flying the Void Seeker at light speed through space.

Steven: Zeratul?

Zeratul: You're awake. Good.

Steven: What happened? I remember the Zerg stomping up to Beach City, then I blacked out.

Zeratul: We underestimated the Zerg's potential. I...was unable to save the Gems. They were quickly captured.

Steven: Oh no! We have to save them.

Zeratul: I'm afraid we can't. They are most likely taking the Gems to the primary Zerg hive cluster of Char. There are too many there to try and rescue them. I'm sorry.

Steven: Oh man. Where are we going?

Zeratul: At the extent the Zerg spread on Earth, we can't return to your home. We are going to rally the last army of Protoss warriors. We will travel across the sector, collecting all help that we can get. Then, we will use this army to drive the Zerg out of the sector, defeating them once and for all, but only with help.

Steven: And what about the Gems?! What about my dad?! What about everyone we just abandoned on Earth?!

Zeratul: I am sorry. I am the only one who can look after you now, as possibly one of the only surviving Terrans alive.

On the fiery, lava and ash-world of Char, the Zerg were lead by a massive hive structure mind known as the Overmind. The Gems had retreated to each of their gemstones to regenerate. The Zerg placed the gems in different chrysalis. Several moments passed, and the Gems burst from the chrysalises. Garnet was fused from Ruby and Sapphire, turning into a humanoid creature. She turned dark and bright green with Zerg scales. The star on her dress became a Zerg swirl insignia around her body. Her cubed afro hair turned into Zerg tendrils, curled to reform into her cube afro. Her flats turned into high heel pumps. Her most prominent new feature were wing like skeletal appendages extending from her shoulders as a crown-like feature.

Pearl's ballerina dress was encrusted with bright green zerg scales, the star became the Zerg swirl insignia, her socks and ballet shoes were removed in favor of therapod-esque Zerg feet. Her hair had become zerg tendrils as well, and she also feared the wing like skeletal appendages from her shoulders.

Amethyst's body suit was also changed to dark green zerg scales. Her long hair also became zerg tendrils. Her legs became four spider legs. Her hands became three fingered hands. She also possessed the wing like skeletal appendages coming from her shoulders.

The three emerged from their cocoons with their eyes closed.

Overmind: Awaken.

All three opened their eyes, revealing them to all be glowing bright orange.

Overmind: You are my Cerebrates. You will control the swarm where I cannot.

Garnet: The Overmind speaks the truth. We have been granted powers by the swarm far beyond comprehension.

Pearl: If that's true, we can become more powerful than anything in the known universe.

Amethyst: We are eternal servants to the Overmind.

Garnet: We were once the Crystal Gems, but our destiny has been made clear.

Garnet removed her shades, revealing three eyes all glowing bright orange.

Garnet: We are...

She began to crush the shades.

Garnet:...the Council of Blades.

She turned the shades to dust as she, Amethyst and Pearl all smiled with sadistic delight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zeratul and Steven had warped through space to come up to a massive fleet of Protoss warships. Some were small one man fighters called Phoenixes, led by Phoenix pilot Admiral Urun. Some were grey ships with crystals in the nose called Void Rays, led by Dark Prelate Mohander. Some were massive capital ships with launch-able robotic interceptors to fight for them, called Carriers, led by Executor Selendis. All were lead by a rotating enormous Mothership that lead the fleet, called the Shield of Aiur, headed by Hierarch Artanis. Zeratul piloted the Void-Seeker into the Shield of Aiur, landing in the docks. Zeratul and Steven stepped out, meeting Artanis.

Artanis: Zeratul. You have returned. What happened on Earth?

Zeratul: The Gems and Earth were overwhelmed. The two of us were the only survivors.

Artanis: And who is the Terran you've brought on board?

Zeratul: This is no mere Terran. He is the son of Rose Quartz.

Artanis: _The_ Rose Quartz. The one who rebelled against those who turned against us? She is a legend amongst the Protoss. It was prophesied that when Rose Quartz returned, she would lead our race. If you are truly her Terran/Protoss offspring, then by extension, you are the one who will lead us.

All the protoss bowed down towards Steven, including Artanis and Zeratul.

Steven: But, I can't. I'm not a leader. I can't even decide what to wear in the morning. I can't do this.

Artanis: I can train you.

Zeratul: As can I. We can train you in the arts of the Light and the Shadows.

Artanis: And you can still lead us from the safety of this ship. Will you do it?

Steven: Oh. Alright. I'll do it.

Several minutes later, Steven was sitting in the chair Artanis sat in.

Zeratul: Your orders.

Steven: We do what you said before. Go to every protoss controlled planet, and wipe out the Zerg one planet at a time, taking every protoss we can.

Artanis: There are two planets we've made contact with. Kaldir and Monlyth. We will have time to go to both, but it would be risky to go to both at the same time and split up our forces, so I say we hit one at a time. Kaldir is an ice world that occasionally drops to freezing temperatures. To counter this, the Kaldir protoss designed massive robot walkers called Colossi with thermal beam attacks that burn through the flash freezes. Monlyth protoss have to face dangers of rockslides. So they developed robotic variants of the dragoon known as Immortals. Their shields will deflect most any heavy damage, and their phase disruptors destroy the rocks. Where should we go first?

Steven: How about...

* * *

 **Leave a review telling where the Protoss should go first. Kaldir for the Colossi, or Monlyth for the Immortals?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steven: Take us to Monlyth.

Artanis: As you command.

The Protoss fleet began making its way to Monlyth.

Zeratul: It will take some time to reach Monlyth. Artanis and I will begin your training.

Artanis and Zeratul brought Steven to a training room. The three were sitting in a meditating position.

Zeratul: This is the first step. Connecting your mind to the psionic energies that flow through us.

Artanis: Do you feel anything?

Steven: Kind of. It feels kind of weird.

Zeratul: Concentrate on that energy. Channel it through your gem.

A few seconds later, his shield was suddenly summoned.

Steven: Woah. What?

Artanis: The Shield of Rose Quartz.

Zeratul: Excellent work.

The shield quickly dissipated.

Steven: Aw. I had it.

Artanis: Your weapon always reacts to your state of mind. Only absolute focus will keep it together.

Steven: Right.

Steven took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, concentrating on what he needed to do. His shield reformed.

Zeratul: Good. Now, keep your mind centered.

Zeratul and Artanis snuck out of the room out of Steven's vision, activating a simulation. Multiple simulated zerglings and hydralisks were faked into the simulation. When Steven opened his eyes, he almost immediately shot up, slamming his shield into one hydralisk, crushing its skull. He threw the shield, slamming into a zergling, ricocheting off the others, then returning to his arm. He put away the shield, grabbing a hydralisk by the head, squeezing its neck frill, firing spines into the other hydralisks, killing most of them, then snapping the neck of the one he was holding.

Steven: What just happened?!

Artanis: Your power has been unlocked.

Protoss pilot: We are nearing Monlyth.

Steven: Ok. Get ready.

The fleet flew over the earth-like world of Monlyth.

Steven: Open communication with the protoss down there.

A screen was pulled up, and a protoss warrior was pulled up.

Protoss: We are the Daelaam protoss.

Steven: This is Steven Universe commanding the Shield of Aiur. We are gathering forces to take back the universe from the Zerg threat. And we came to your world for your help.

Protoss: Very well. We will...

Protoss pilot: Detecting multiple zerg creatures entering the atmosphere.

Protoss pilot: Three of them carry psionic signatures.

On the ground, multiple zerg drop pods began landing outside the protoss encampment.

Protoss: The zerg are invading us!

Steven: Artanis! Warp everyone down there onto the ship now!

Protoss: Wait! We are guarding an artifact here of incredible power. We can't let the Zerg obtain it. Give us time to extract it and get it off world.

Steven: Ok. Artanis, you and Zeratul are with me. Let's get down there.

Artanis, Zeratul and Steven were warped down to the planet surface alongside a handful of protoss warriors. There were the foot soldiers with dual energy wrist blades, known as Zealots, dark four legged walkers called Stalkers, others were robotic drones called Sentries, others were higher mental psychic warriors, called high templar, and the warriors like Zeratul called Dark Templar. Upon arriving on the planet, a Daelaam protoss warrior greeted them.

Protoss: I also have new technology to share with you.

Large walkers with dual cannons walked forward.

Protoss: Immortals. They deal five times the damage that they can absorb.

Steven: I like it.

Protoss: It should only take a few minutes to extract the artifact.

Steven: Get on that.

Zerg creatures began attacking. Steven used his shield to slice and smash through them alongside Zeratul and Artanis. Ultralisks began emerging, but were quickly blown to pieces by the Immortals. A single drop pod hit the ground, and the Council of Blades stepped out.

Steven: Gems. My God. What did they do to you?

Garnet: I see you've taken control of the Protoss.

Pearl: By all means. Bring them all to our doorstep.

Amethyst: It will be like lambs to the slaughter.

Steven: Woah. You guys are acting really different.

The Zerg creatures continued their onslaught as the Protoss warriors held the line.

Protoss: Steven! The artifact has been extracted!

Steven: Shield of Aiur! Get everyone out of here!

Almost instantly, the Shield of Aiur engaged its Mass Recall ability, warping all Protoss soldiers inside of it. A transport ship carrying the artifact landed in shortly after. It was an oblong black object with glowing blue edges.

Daelaam Protoss: Thank you for helping us get this artifact off world.

Steven: Your welcome. Not a second too soon.

Zeratul: I'm sorry for what happened to the Gems.

Steven: Is that some sort of Zerg virus?

Artanis: A highly dangerous infection, with the only cure being fire.

Steven: No. There has to be another way. We'll figure that out later. On to Kaldir!

The now expanded fleet made its way to the ice world of Kaldir.

Protoss pilot: Steven. We are picking up an unidentified capital ship warping towards us.

Steven: Is it Zerg? Protoss?

Protoss: Neither.

A metallic super ship warped next to the Shield of Aiur.

Steven: What is that?

Protoss: We are picking up a transmission from the vessel.

Steven: Put it on the main screen.

The transmission screen opened up. The transmissions screen was garbled at first, but eventually restabilized. It was a human male.

Man: This is Matt Horner of the Hyperion. We've followed a human signal, and located it onboard your alien vessel.

Steven: This is Steven Universe, Hierarch of the Protoss.

Horner: Is that him?

A middle aged man walked on screen.

Man: That's him!

Steven: Dad?

Horner: Glad to help you reunite with your son, Greg.

Greg: Steven! You're alive!

Steven: I thought you were wiped out.

Greg: I'm not the only one. Everyone from beach city is here!

The screen turned, and showed all the residents of Beach City. Connie Maheyshwaren, her parents, Lars, Sadie, Jamie, the Frymans, the Pizzas, Smiley, Yellowbeard, Onion, Sour cream, Mayor Bill Dewey, Buck Dewey, and Barbara.

Steven: Guys! I can't believe your alive!

Connie: Steven? You're ok!

Artanis: Zeratul. You said the humans were wiped out on Earth from the zerg swarm.

Zeratul: I assumed they were.

Greg: Actually, Matt had been preparing this ship for years, in the event the Earth becomes inhabitable.

Horner: As you can see, that time was just a few hours ago.

Steven: And you came looking for me. How'd you know I was here?

Greg: Lion showed us.

Lion walked on screen, playing a memory of Zeratul carrying Steven to the Void Seeker through his mane.

Steven: You can replay memories? Why don't you tell me that you can do these things you do? Artanis, dock the Shield of Aiur with the Hyperion.

Artanis: Understood.

The mighty mothership flew over the Hyperion, locking a docking port into the top of the ship. Steven rode down the docking port alongside Zeratul and Artanis. As soon as they appeared on board, everyone was quick to embrace Steven in a giant hug.

Artanis: Ok, everyone give the commander some space.

Greg: Commander? Fancy.

Connie: How'd that happen?

Steven: Apparently, my mom was an unspoken legend among the protoss, and since I'm her son, I am the leader of the Protoss.

Connie: That's cool.

Greg: What'd the Gems say? Speaking of which...where are the Gems?

Steven: Well...see when the Zerg invaded Earth, they captured the Gems and turned them into monsters. They are leading the Zerg army now.

Greg: OOOOOooooooohh...

Mr. Maheyshwaren: So what do we do now?

Steven: What I was doing before. We're gathering all the Protoss in the universe together, then wiping out the Zerg, one planet at a time.

Horner: Lead the way. Where are we headed?

Artanis: To the ice world of Kaldir.

Steven: Let's go. And while were at it, I need to change my outfit.

Artanis: I have just the thing.

A few minutes later, Steven was wearing a shining golden suit, with multiple plates extending into spires on his shoulders, and around his neck, with a black cape coming from his back, and golden armor along his legs and golden boots on his feet, along with a golden helmet, leaving only his face.

Steven: Now, to Kaldir!

The now expanded fleet, along with the Hyperion, warped through space towards Kaldir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The fleet was over the ice world of Kaldir. Steven tried sending down a transmission to the protoss on Kaldir.

Steven: This is hierarch Steven, contacting Kaldir Protoss. Respond if you are there.

There was no response.

Horner was on screen on another monitor.

Horner: You think the Zerg got here before us?

Steven: I hope not. I'll take Artanis, Zeratul, and some zealots down there.

Horner: We've got high tech battle armor suits with C-14 gauss rifles. We'll get a squad down there with our new Space Construction Vehicles.

A warp prism drop ship flew out of the Mothership, and a dropship flew out of the Hyperion. Both descended on the planet's surface, dropping into an ice valley below. Steven, Artanis, and Zeratul were joined by a squad of soldiers called marines locked in heavy battle armor and armed with large machine guns.

Marine: Alright boys. Let's scope this place out.

A robotic voice sounded in their headsets.

Robotic voice: Be advised. Kaldir freezes in a series of extreme temperature drops. Will advise on next flash freeze.

Steven: Who's that?

Horner: That's our robotic adjutant.

Adjutant: Next flash freeze in 5...4...3...2...1.

The entire group was encased in solid ice. Towering quadrupods walked over, firing lances of thermal energy, melting through the ice, freeing the group.

Zeratul: Ah. At least the mighty Colossi have survived what ever wiped them out.

As they were walking, they found the remains of a protoss encampment.

Artanis: I will transfer control of this base to you.

Steven: Alright.

A massive temple in the base was the main command center, known as a Nexus. There was a emplaced portal called a Gateway, an upward facing portal called a Robotics Facility, and a hovering portal called a Stargate.

Steven: Let's get some probes harvesting those resources.

The Nexus began warping in robot workers called probes. They started harvesting the mineral deposits around the area. One warped in an Assimilator over a geyser spewing a green gas known as vespene. Two more probes helped that one harvest gas from the Assimilator.

Horner: Our SCVs will set up another base nearby.

The SCVs started constructing a base near the Protoss encampment. The built a central building called a Command Center. There was a quadrupedal building called the Barracks, a Factory, a Starport, and Refineries to extract the Vespene gas. The SCVs harvested the minerals, finishing set up of both encampments.

Horner: Our base is up and running.

Artanis: As is ours.

A transmission opened up on Steven's Heads-Up-Display. It was a protoss warrior covered in shadow.

Protoss: You dare try to subvert the land that we call sacred?!

Steven: Who is this?

Protoss: We are the Tal'Darim. We fight to keep this land pure.

Steven: Wait a minute. Did you wipe out the Kaldir Protoss?

Tal'Darim Executor: They tainted this land with their presence.

Steven: This a frozen wasteland, it was tainted looooong before we got here.

Tal'Darim Executor: We purified them, and now...we will purify you.

The transmission cut off.

Steven: We're done here. Shield of Aiur, Hyperion. Get us out of here.

No response. Just garbled static.

Steven: Hello?

Horner: Ste...Proto...comms...ja..

Horner was lost.

Artanis: These Tal'Darim protoss must be jamming our communications.

Marine: I guess we're stranded here.

Zeratul: What should we do?

Steven: How far to Protoss jammers go?

Artanis: Well. They would have to be placed in close proximity. At least somewhere on this canyon.

Steven: If we can get a big enough army, we can smash through the Tal'Darim, and destroy the jamming source.

Zeratul: That may work, but a protoss force equal to the strength of ours was easily wiped out.

Marine: No sweat. We got your back.

Steven: Let's set up defenses. The Tal'Darim will come for us.

A probe opened up warp rifts, creating two emplacements that spawned photon cannons. The Terrans started planting bunkers that the Marines garrisoned for defense.

1 hour later...

Onboard the Hyperion, Greg was starting to worry that his son hadn't returned or responded to transmissions.

Greg: It's been over an hour. Why aren't they back yet?

Executor Selendis of the Carrier fleet contacted the Hyperion.

Selendis: Something on the ground is jamming our communications and interfering with our ability to Mass Recall our forces.

Adjutant: Alert. Large scale combat detected northwest of the landing zone.

Greg: I've gotta get down there.

Connie: I'm coming too.

Horner: Hang on, you two. They've jammed our communications and signals. Even if we could estimate a proper drop pod deployment angle, you still run the risk of getting shot out of the air by orbital defenses in that area.

Greg: I'll take the risk. It's my son down there, and he's in trouble.

Connie: And he's my friend.

Horner: I must be out of my mind.

A minute later, a machine was dropping out of the sky, and onto the battle between Tal'Darim perimeter cannons, and the Terran/Protoss army. Immortals took the brunt of the attack, while Colossi burned through the wall with thermal lances. Greg suddenly came through the sky with Connie, and when they landed, they were revealed to be in a massive siege walker known as the Odin. It was armed with two T800 cannons for arms, hellfire missile launchers on the chest, and four heavy artillery barrage cannons on its back. He opened the cockpit to reveal himself and Connie.

Greg: We're getting off this hill! Come with me!

Steven: Dad?!

The Odin stomped up to the massive wall, blasting it to pieces with it's arm cannons. The army stormed the base, destroying it, and making it to the massive signal jamming tower.

Artanis: We have no weapons that can destroy something of that size.

Connie: Yeah. But we do.

Greg pressed a button, and the Odin locked itself into position, firing off its shoulder cannons, bombarding the jamming tower.

Horner: St-t-teven...a-a-a-a-are you th-th-th-there?

Steven: Keep going! It's working!

The jamming tower exploded into a fantastic blast.

Steven: Selendis? Horner? Do you read?

Horner: Finally. What the hell happened down there?

Steven: The Kaldir Protoss are all gone. They were wiped out by this fanatical group of Protoss known as the Tal'Darim.

Tal'Darim Executor: You're persistence and resourcefulness are admirable, but the next time we meet, they shall not be underestimated. Farewell, Steven Universe. The galaxy will soon hear your name and scream in fear.

Greg: Woah. These guys are crazy.

Some time later...

Onboard the Shield of Aiur, Steven and Artanis were overlooking Kaldir.

Steven: At least this expedition wasn't a total loss.

Artanis: Indeed. We now have schematics to the mighty Colossi.

Greg: Yeah, but now along with flesh eating swarm monsters, and super charged murder Gems, I think fanatical advanced aliens is going to complicate things a little bit.

Steven: Yeah. But we have to keep going. What's next?

A protoss from Monlyth spoke up.

Protoss: Steven. The artifact that we found off world may hold the answer to the Gem's infestation. We can construct a device that will channel the artifact's power and reverse the infestation on the Gems and kill the surrounding Zerg.

Steven: Really?! Then let's do that.

Protoss: But that artifact was only one of others, that combine to form a single artifact.

Steven: So we'd need to traverse the universe to find all of them.

Horner: It's your choice.

Steven: Set the sensors to scan for the same energy readings as the artifact. Let's find those pieces and get to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Council of Blades were onboard a massive zerg capital monster known as the Leviathan. It was the size of the moon itself. The Overmind communicated with them telepathically, but they lead what was not nearby the Overmind. Their advisor was a worm rooted into the roof with a female face, two tentacles coming from the head that were arms. Her name was Izsha. There "engineer" was a single blob with multiple arms named Abathur.

Garnet: We must find the other artifacts before Steven and the remaining Terrans do.

Izsha: My Queens. For what purpose do your require the Xel'Naga artifacts?

Pearl: They hold within them an amazing power that could mean the end to us and the swarm.

Amethyst: So, we must crush those who defend the artifacts and obtain them.

Izsha: There is one currently on the desert world of Xil. Held in an impenetrable temple.

Garnet: Then let us move.

The Leviathan did a long range jump, and ended up hovering over Xil.

Abathur: Detecting artifact within massive Protoss structure.

Garnet: Can we burn through it with roaches and banelings?

Abathur: Negative. Pure focused heat penetrate entrance. Terran tool. Drakken Laser drill capable.

Garnet: Then we hide. Wait for them to burn through the entrance, then kill them. And take the artifact.

Steven, Artanis, Zeratul, Greg in a marine suit, and Connie in a special suit with energy charged wires connecting it, had landed down on Xil.

Steven: So run this situation by me again, Artanis.

Artanis: We lost communication with an advance Terran team sent down here. They had access to a device that could enter the temple holding the next artifact called a Drakken Laser Drill.

Steven: If they had access to that technology, I hate to think what might've wiped them out.

Zeratul: Indeed.

Steven: Hey Connie. What's that suit you're wearing?

Connie: They nicknamed it "Ghost". It uses special mental energy for different abilities.

Steven: Mental energy? What?

Connie: It's called psi. I found out I have it coursing through me from one of the High Templar. They could sense it within me. So, the Hyperion engineer, Swann, built this suit to harness that power into all sorts of abilities. I can charge a bullet with psi and use it to eliminate targets from far distance, fire an EMP shot to disrupt energy and psychic communications, cloak invisible, and, if things get really crazy...I can call down a tactical nuclear strike anywhere.

Steven: That's amazing. And it looks good.

Connie: Thanks.

A group of protoss zealots with a stalker were spotted.

Zealot: It is him! He who dared subvert our land!

Stalker: Send them to the void!

Greg and Connie opened fire on the soldiers, and Steven jumped forward, drawing two energy swords, and slicing through the warriors with speed and precision, before Connie finished off the Stalker with a sniper bullet.

The Tal'Darim executor contacted Steven.

Tal'Darim executor: You have returned. We will protect this land from your corrupting presence!

Greg: Hold on. Who is this?

Tal'Darim executor: I am Nyon, leader of the Tal'Darim.

Steven: Look, Nyon. We don't want any trouble. We're just gonna grab the artifact, and leave.

Nyon: You will not leave here. At least, not with your lives.

Steven: At least we know what happened to the guys we sent ahead of us.

They arrived to the abandoned base, with a massive laser drill that was deactivated.

Horner: Alright. I'm transferring control of this base to you now.

The base activated, and SCVs started harvesting the resources in the area. Rory Swann, the engineer of the Hyperion, contacted the group.

Swann: Hardware inbound. We got some brand new heavy units that'll blow the snot out of them Tal'Darim. We got marauders.

A group of heavy armor wearing units were dropped into the area.

Swann: They have armor piercing grenade launchers that can tear through the protoss. And we got siege tanks.

Multiple tanks dropped into the area.

Swann: Siege tanks use two modes. Tank mode's got rapid fire light armor piercing rounds, and can move. Or you can put 'em in siege mode, where they get increased range and fire power. They can't move in siege mode, so if you need to move 'em...

Steven: Put them in tank mode and move them. Got it.

Swann: Nicely done. Alright. I'll keep working up here.

Horner: The Laser Drill is online.

Steven: I'll pilot it myself.

Steven climbed on the laser drill, aiming it at the temple, pulling the levers forward, firing a beam at the door of the temple.

Artanis: Laser output is steady. This will take time, but there is no other way in other than this drill.

Zeratul: I sense the Tal'Darim are mobilizing. They will attack soon.

Artanis: We must defend our executor. Place those siege tanks at the two entrances to our encampment.

The siege tanks took position around the encampment. Tal'Darim forces began attacking the base, but got blown to pieces by the siege tank defenses.

Horner: Steven. Do you read? I'm picking up enemy Archons coming in.

Steven: Archons?

Zeratul: Gods. They haven't.

Artanis: They have created Archons.

Steven: What are Archons?

Artanis: When two Templar, High or Dark, fuse their minds, they create entities known as Archons. The power they wield is beyond belief.

Steven: We can use this. Connie. Use that nuke marker to designate targets. I can input this thing with the coordinates, and blow those Archons to kingdom come!

Connie: I'm on it.

Connie used her rifle, aiming a laser pointer at a being of pure psi energy. This sent coordinates to Steven, who inputed them into the drill. It turned briefly to the Archon, incinerating it. Over the next few minutes, the group on the ground held out against the wave after wave of Tal'Darim.

Adjutant: The laser drill has fully burned through the temple.

Steven: Alright. Let's nab that artifact and...

Adjutant: Alert. Class 12 psionic waveforms detected. The Council of Blades is arriving.

A zerg drop pod crashed in front of them. The Council of Blades appeared.

Garnet: Hello, Steven.

Steven: Guys. Get the artifact. I'll handle them.

Artanis: You will surely be overwhelmed.

Steven: Artanis! Please.

Artanis: As you wish.

Artanis ran into the temple.

Steven drew his psi blades.

Steven: Guys. Don't do this. I don't want to fight you.

Garnet: Then you will face oblivion at our hands.

The three charged Steven, and he jumped over Garnet, kicking Pearl to the side, and blasted away Amethyst with a psi telekinetic wave.

Pearl: Impressive. You've been training.

Garnet lifted Steven up with her own telekinesis.

Garnet: Your efforts are futile. Your life is forfeit. You will face oblivion at the hands of the swarm.

Greg: NO!

Greg and Connie appeared, firing at the Council. This allowed Steven to teleport out of the hold, jumping on Garnet, slashing and jumping away. Garnet's wing appendage slowly fell off. A mass recall grabbed Steven, Greg, and Connie, bringing them back on the mothership.


End file.
